Like a Girl
by sasunaru-mvc
Summary: Por algunos problemas, Naruto Namikase se vio en la necesidad de convertirse en mujer. De ese hecho ya hace 16 años. Ahora que empieza un nuevo año escolar, una nueva alumna cambiará la vida de Naruto y la de ella misma. Esperen, Sasuki Uchiha es en realidad Sasuke?. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡…aquí otra vez con una nueva historia :D, espero que les guste y si no, bueno que se puede hacer XD.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío, desde hace tiempo que Sasuke y Naruto estarían juntos.

Sin mas preámbulos, el primer capítulo :D

* * *

Un año más siendo alguien que no soy _ se arregló su melena rubia en dos coletas altas, le había crecido bastante su cabello en las últimas vacaciones.

Naru_chan ya es hora¡, baja a desayunar¡ _ siguiendo la orden de su madre, terminó de abrocharse la chaqueta de la escuela para seguidamente dirigirse al comedor de su casa.

Odiaba su uniforme, la falda se había vuelto más corta de lo que era el año anterior. La blusa del colegio era más ajustada ahora, y la chaqueta de igual manera. Parece que al final las chicas habían cumplido con su objetivo: _mejorar el uniforme escolar._

Kyaaaa te ves _hermosa_¡ _ dijo Kushina con una gran sonrisa _ ya eres toda una _señorita_.

Lo que decía la Uzumaki era verdad; Naruto había cambiado bastante en los últimos meses, con la alimentación especial y ejercicios para moldear su figura, el blondo había adquirido a sus 16 años una belleza sin igual. A pesar de ser del sexo masculino, el Namikase había aprendido a llevar su nueva sexualidad. Le había llevado tiempo el aceptarlo, pero al final había comprendido su especial situación.

Habían asesinado a su padre, Minato Namikase, antes de que él naciera, y todo por culpa del dinero. Sus padres eran dueños de las empresas N&U, las cuales eran líderes del campo médico y tecnológico. Cuando ocurrió el trágico incidente, su madre Kushina había tratado de investigar sobre la muerte de su esposo, enterándose de que el asesinato fue para dejar a las empresas sin un presidente que las pudiera dirigir. Lamentablemente, las empresas N&U solo podían tener como líder a un miembro masculino de la familia Namikase o Uzumaki. Por ello, al haber acabado con Minato, no había quien pudiera dirigir las empresas en un futuro, puesto que el único candidato que por el momento tenía el cargo de presidente, era el padre de Minato, Jiraiya. El cual a su edad avanzada, solo le quedaba pocos años de vida.

Naruto no podía evitar odiar al maldito que había asesinado a su padre: Orochimaru Hebi. Meses después de haber estado investigando, Kushina había encontrado al culpable, un yakusa conocido en todo Japón, el cual se escondía bajo la fachada de un buen empresario. Para la mala suerte de la Uzumaki, no contaba con pruebas para denunciar al Hebi. El maldito había hecho todo lo posible para no dejar ninguna pista que lo pudiera incriminar.

Si no había heredero para las empresas N&U, estas pasarían a ser vendidas al mejor postor. En este caso, el más interesado era obviamente el Hebi.

Por todo esto, Kushina había tomado una dura decisión. Cuando nació su hijo, experimentó la mayor felicidad y tristeza combinadas: felicidad por saber que esa criaturita era fruto de su amor con su querido Minato, y tristeza porque su hijo podría pasar por la misma situación que la de su difunto esposo. Si Orochimaru se enteraba que había tenido un varoncito, era capaz de hacerle daño a su hijo. Por ello, aunque sabía que su Naruto seria infeliz en un futuro, no le quedo otra opción que criar a su pequeño como una niña. Haría todo lo posible para que a su Naru no le pasara nada.

Y así fue que pasaron los años, para todos excepto el íntimo círculo de amigos y familiares, Kushina había tenido a una mujercita. Cuando Orochimaru se enteró que la Uzumaki había tenido una hija, no le tomó importancia puesto que no era un obstáculo para su objetivo.

Naruto creció entre vestidos, faldas y pequeñas blusas de colores pasteles. Siempre tuvo en su mente que él no era exactamente una niña, principalmente porque lo que tenía entre las piernas no era algo que caracterizaba a las mujeres. Le causo muchos problemas en su identidad el tener que ser 2 personas diferentes, a pesar que su madre lo crió como una niña, sus abuelos le recordaban que él era un varoncito en toda la palabra. Recién a sus 8 años, fue que logró entender más o menos su delicada situación. Es recién que desde ahí, se comporta ante su familia con los gustos y actitudes que tiene cualquier niño, pero ante los demás aparentaba ser una chiquilla divertida y _femenina_.

Hasta los 11 años estudió en su casa con profesores particulares: Iruka y Shizune, los cuales para Naruto eran como parte de su familia. Ellos le enseñaron todo lo que debía saber hasta como debía comportarse. Tantos años perfeccionando a su otro yo, _Naruko_, que hasta le había tomado cariño, más de igual forma, le molestaba el no poder ser el mismo, el ser Naruto.

No tenía amigos, siempre se crió teniendo a su familia alrededor de él. Es por ello, que su madre decidió inscribirlo en una escuela para niñas. No podía quejarse, no tendría amigos varones, más conocería a sus primeras _amigas_.

De esta manera, es que desde hace 5 años estudiaba en la escuela exclusiva para mujeres: Konoha High School. Al principio se le hizo difícil, pero al pasar del tiempo conoció a excelentes amigas que le ayudarían a tener algo parecido a una vida normal. Obviamente, no podía realizar algunas actividades, como la natación, pero eso ya estaba solucionado. Digamos que su madre tenía una gran _influencia_ en esa escuela, por lo cual el haber pedido que su hija no realizara algunas actividades académicas no fue ningún problema para la institución.

Solo debía esperar unos años más, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad podría por fin ser Naruto Namikase al 100%. Su madre había encontrado testimonios que inculpaban a Orochimaru Hebi de varios delitos, si seguían investigando, en esos dos años que le faltaban para cumplir los 18 años, fácilmente el Hebi ya estaría en prisión. Y por lo tanto, no habría problema para que Naruto asumiera en el futuro su puesto como presidente de las empresas N&U.

Nee, Naru_chan, ¿me estas escuchando hijo? _ el llamado de su madre lo hizo volver a la realidad, no podía creer que en tan solo segundos había recordado todo lo que le había pasado a él y a su familia.

Si, oka_san, lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso por el nuevo año escolar _ su madre solo pudo mirarlo con amor. Kushina amaba demasiado a su hijo, no podía haberle pedido más a kami_sama, su Naruto le había sabido entender, y nunca la juzgó por la decisión que había tomado.

No te preocupes, yo se que te ira igual de bien que los demás años, mejor apresúrate con tu desayuno que se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela _ dijo la pelirroja a la vez que tomaba al rubio por los hombros, y lo hacía sentar para que empezara a comer.

Hai, Itadakimasu¡ _ el blondo había olvidado su anterior fastidio al ver su plato favorito en la mesa: el ramen era lo mejor del mundo. En pocos segundos arrasó con todo lo que le había preparado su madre _ arigato oka_san, la comida estaba deliciosa _ dijo a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa a la peliroja.

Me agrada escuchar eso kitsune_chan _ en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

Debe ser Hinata _ dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de ponerse su mochila _ ayer me llamó para decirme que pasaría a recogerme en compañía de Neji.

Hina_chan¡, kyaaaaa dime Naru, ella te gusta? _ Kushina no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa picarona.

Oka_san¡, no digas esas cosas, yo solo veo a Hinata como a una muy buena amiga _ el ojiazul estaba sonrojado _ mejor me voy, no quiero que me empieces a molestar _ terminó de decir a la vez que hacia un puchero.

Nee Naru¡ _ le llamó su madre antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de la casa _ no olvides que ya quiero conocer a mi futuro _yerno._

La Uzumaki no pudo evitar reír, su hijo estaba con la cara súper roja, y la miraba como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

Es enserio¡, tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?¡ _ se escucho nuevamente el sonido del timbre _ no puedes esperar acaso otro momento oka_san? _ farfulló con notable incomodidad.

_Mejor nunca le hubiera dicho nada de mi descubierta homosexualidad_ _ pensó el rubio.

Jajaja _ ahora la risa de la peliroja era más fuerte _ está bien, está bien, hablamos después Naru _ hasta lagrimas le salían de los ojos.

Kami_sama dame paciencia _ habló en voz baja el menor a la vez que salía de su casa.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Después del vergonzoso incidente, el haberse encontrado nuevamente con Hinata le había hecho bastante bien. La Hyuga era su mejor amiga, la única que sabía de su verdadera identidad. La muchacha era muy tímida ante los demás, pero cuando estaba con él o su primo Neji, era una Hinata más habladora, mas desenvuelta.

No lo puedo creer¡ _ Naruto estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que le estaba contando su amiga _ es enserio?¡ _ volvió a preguntar el Namikase.

De verdad Naru¡, si quieres pregúntale a Neji _ le dijo la pelinegra de ojos claros.

Es en serio Neji? _ el pelicastaño solo pudo asentir mientras seguía manejando su carro.

Jajajaja, hay Hina_chan, y que fue lo que le dijiste? _ la chica se sonrojo ante su pregunta _ no me digas que le dijiste que si?, por kami_sama, estás loca acaso?¡.

Eso mismo le dije yo _ comentó Neji a la vez que fruncía el seño _ como pudo aceptarle algo a ese pulgoso _ terminó de decir con clara molestia.

Neji¡, el no es un pulgoso¡…..se llama Kiba, y es un buen chico _ Hinata ahora se cuestionaba si lo que había hecho estaba mal, puesto que su primo y su mejor amigo la miraban como si hubiera cometido una barbaridad _ fue muy lindo conmigo, además es muy guapo¡.

Hinata¡, recién lo habías conocido¡ _ el blondo estaba enojado con su amiga _ y si te hace algo?, te juro que si se trata de sobrepasar contigo lo mato¡ _ la muchacha lo miraba sorprendido, mientras que Neji solo pudo pensar que Naruko era una buena amiga _ antes de que salgas con él, debe ser aprobado por mí, ¿ok?.

Y por qué por ti Naru_chan? _ la Hyuga lo miraba interrogante.

Como que por qué?, es un derecho de la _mejor amiga_ _ terminó de decir con una sonrisa juguetona.

Es claro que la mujer entendió lo que le quiso decir, el Namikase la cuidaba como a una hermana menor.

Te pasas Naru _ Hinata estaba feliz, Naruto era un excelente amigo, un hermano más para ella. Eran momentos como ese que veía el gran cariño que sentía el blondo por su persona, como quería a ese tonto.

Y yo también tendré que aceptarlo _ comentó el pelicastaño _ así que necesitas dos aprobaciones _ su sonrisa no pudo ser más arrogante _ y créeme que no va a ser nada fácil.

Eso es Neji¡ _ dijo el blondo a la vez que chocaba las manos con el de ojos claros _ si no pasa el examen, no saldrás con él Hina_chan.

Que malos que son¡ _ la pelinegra hizo un puchero que le hacía ver demasiado linda _ no puedo creer que me traiciones Naru_chan.

Traicionarte yo? _ Naruto la miró con asombro _ si solo me preocupo por ti _ ahora hacía un gesto dramático _ y yo que te quiero tanto.

Baka, yo también _ no pudo evitar reírse _ solo lo decía de broma _ dijo la Hyuga mientras le abrazaba.

Que ñoñas se ven _ comentó con burla el pelicastaño.

Neji¡ _ reclamaron las dos chicas mientras que el muchacho las miraba con diversión.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Cuando llegaron, tanto Hinata como Naruto se despidieron de Neji con un movimiento de manos. Antes de que pudieran entrar al colegio, se encontraron con sus demás amigas; Ino, Sakura, Temari y Tenten. Ino era una bella rubia de ojos azules claros; Sakura era una pelirosada de ojos verde agua; Temari era una rubia de ojos negros y Tenten era una pelicastaña de ojos marrones.

El grupo de amigas entró a la escuela contándose lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones de verano. Los chismes iban y venían entre ellas, sus risas se escuchaban por todos lados. El grupo era considerado como popular, no por el hecho de que fueran las más bonitas o adineradas, que por cierto lo eran, sino porque eran las lideres por pertenecer al consejo estudiantil. Ellas se encargaban de hacer que los pedidos de las demás chicas fueran escuchados por la directora y demás profesores. Eran las salvadoras de todas las estudiantes del Konoha High School.

Ya sabían que hoy se une a nuestra clase una nueva alumna? _ preguntó Sakura a sus demás amigas.

Ah sí¡, una tal Uchiha no? _ dijo Ino mientras se pintada los labios con su nuevo labial hidratante.

Hmnn, por lo que he oído es una chica muy seria, hasta algunos dicen que arrogante _ comentó Tenten mientras le hacia una señal a sus amigas para que ya entraran al salón.

Pero también dicen que es muy bonita, varios chicos la han tratado de invitar a salir, y todos ellos han sido rechazados _ acotó Temari a la vez que se sentaba encima de su carpeta.

Creo que mejor hay que conocerla primero antes de hablar así de la tal Uchiha _ Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de hablar a espaldas de una persona _ tal vez no es así al final, y resulta ser muy agradable _ sus amigas lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kyaaaa eres tan linda Naru¡ _ Ino lo abrazaba mientras que Hinata y Sakura se reían por la escena que hacían las rubias.

Ino¡, no digas eso¡ _ su rostro estaba sonrojado, ya que las demás chicas del salón las miraban a él y a su amiga con estrellitas en los ojos. Por kami_sama, no podía creer que el Yuri fuera tan atractivo para las chicas.

Qué?, acaso no quieres aceptar nuestra relación Naru_chan? _ la Yamanaka abrazó con más fuerza a Naruto a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Yaaaaaa, deja de hacer eso¡ _ el Namikase alejó como pudo a su amiga _ no ves que nos miran raro¡.

Jajajaja, no puedo jajaja _ Ino no podía hablar por la risa que tenia _ Naru, solo era una broma _ dijo después que se pudo calmar.

Hay chicas, si quieren demostrarse su amor mejor vayan a un lugar más privado _ fastidió Tenten a las rubias.

Tenten tu también?¡ _ el blondo quería jalarse los pelos, sus amigas eran unas locas _ Aish¡ no puedo con ustedes¡ _ terminó de decir antes de sentarse molesto en su carpeta.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

No olvides que ya me hice cargo de todo _ se acomodó su chalina para que esta pudiera tapar de manera adecuada su rostro _ tu solo encárgate de ir a tu salón y tratar de hacer amigas, ok?

Estas seguro? _ preguntó el pelinegro al Hatake _ no tendré ningún problema?.

Que si sasuke, no te olvides que yo también enseñare en esta escuela, así que no te preocupes de nada.

Bajaron del vehículo del mayor a la vez que el Uchiha se terminaba de arreglar el uniforme.

No me gusta _ dijo ojinegro _ este uniforme es horrible _ para sasuke no era nada agradable llevar una falda, aun no entendía que le veían de bonito las mujeres el usar esa prenda tan corta.

Pero si te ves _divina Sasu_chan_ _ el Hatake no pudo evitar burlarse del Uchiha menor _ seguro que varias chicas sentirán envidia de ti.

Me llamas así una vez más, y no vives para contarla Kakashi _ la mirada que le dio al mayor no pudo ser más fría.

Está bien, no te molestes _ lo mejor que podía hacer era evitar que el menor se enojara. Cuando Sasuke se ponía de mal humor, los demás eran los que sufrían.

Cuando ya estuvieron dentro del establecimiento, es recién ahí donde el Uchiha sintió los nervios del primer día de escuela. No era nada fácil llevar una doble vida. A pesar que hacía creer a los demás que no le importaba el vestirse de mujer, a decir verdad era todo lo contrario.

Bien Sasuke, aquí nos separamos _ la voz del Hatake lo sacó de sus pensamientos _ no olvides que te vendrán a recoger a la salida, así que solo espera por el chofer _ terminó de decir a la vez que se dirigía a la oficina de la directora.

Bueno Sasuke llegó el momento _ se dijo a si mismo mientras se encaminaba a su salón de clases.

_Solo espero que este año no sea tan difícil._

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

De acuerdo chicas todas sentadas _ dijo Iruka mientras entraba al aula _ no olviden que este año tendremos muchas cosas nuevas en el curso.

Iruka sensei _ levantó la mano Sakura _ es verdad que hoy vendrá una nueva alumna _ preguntó la pelirosada.

Es verdad, gracias por hacerme acordar Haruno_san _ Iruka había olvidado eso, últimamente tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza _ que raro, aun no se ha presentado _ se dijo a sí mismo.

Y antes de lo esperado tocaron la puerta del salón.

Pase _ todos se voltearon a ver quién podía ser, ya habían empezado las clases, por lo tanto debía ser la nueva alumna.

Buenos días, disculpe por la tardanza _ y como predijeron Sasuke hizo acto de presencia.

Por favor, preséntate ante tus compañeras _ el Umino le dio una sonrisa de confianza a la menor, sabía que el primer día no era fácil, así que esperaba que la muchacha se adaptara rápido al ritmo de la escuela.

Mucho gusto, me llamo Sasuki Uchiha _ dijo el azabache de manera fría _ espero llevarme bien con todas ustedes _ terminó de decir a la vez que hacia una pequeña reverencia.

_Si claro, llevarme bien con todas ustedes_ _ se repitió mentalmente el Uchiha. Lo único que quería era que no lo molestaran. Miró detalladamente a sus nuevas compañeras, todas se encontraban ensimismadas en cómo se veían sus uñas, si estaban bien peinadas. _Mujeres _solo pudo pensar.

Bien Sasuki, siéntate al lado de Naruko _ le dijo el Umino al azabache _ Naruko levanta tu mano por favor.

Sasuke buscó a la tal Naruko hasta que al final la vio, la chica era una rubia de coletas altas, de bellos ojos azules, de piel bronceada, con unas tiernas marquitas en sus mejillas que la hacían ver como un tierno kitsune.

_Es linda_ _ pensó el Uchiha _ _pero no tanto como yo _ _solo pudo sonreír arrogantemente ante su pensar.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, la tal Uchiha si que era hermosa: tenía un largo cabello azabache con reflejos azules, sus ojos eran muy negros, y su piel era muy blanca, como cremosa.

Hola, me llamo Naruko _ se presentó Naruto ante su nueva compañera de carpeta, esperaba llevarse bien con Sasuki.

Lo se dobe, ya lo dijo el profesor _ le contestó con prepotencia el ojinegro.

Dobe? _ la chica era una malcriada _ en fin, un gusto Uchiha.

Sasuke miró a la rubia durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente le respondió.

El gusto es mío Naruko _ dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

* * *

Y que les pareció?...lo sigo o no? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic :D…espero que les guste como a mí, sin más preámbulos el nuevo capi ;).

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío ya Sasuke y Naruto desde hace tiempo estarían juntos.

* * *

Y que te pareció la escuela Sasuki?, te gustó?_ preguntó Naruto a la azabache.

El profesor Iruka le había pedido al ojiazul que por favor le enseñara a la Uchiha todas las instalaciones que tenía el centro de estudio. El recorrido duró unos 20 minutos, en los cuales predominó el silencio de Sasuke, mientras que Naruto era el único que hablaba. Cuando el rubio le preguntaba algo al Uchiha, este respondía solamente con monosílabos o con movimientos de cabeza.

Justo como ahora.

Sasuke le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. El Namikase esperaba que en algún momento la azabache abriera la boca aunque sea para decir más de una palabra. Cuando los segundos siguieron pasando y el pelinegro no daba indicios de querer entablar una conversación, Naruto decidió despedirse para ir a buscar a sus amigas y poder comer por fin su almuerzo.

Bueno Sasuki, parece que no tienes ningún inconveniente con las instalaciones _ el Uchiha afirmó nuevamente con la cabeza _ entonces creo que ya debo irme 'ttebayo _ le dijo con una sonrisa _ si se te ofrece algo, no dudes en acudir a mi o pedir ayuda a otra de las chicas del consejo estudiantil, está bien?.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el blondo ya se había ido corriendo en busca de sus amigas. Sasuke solo se quedó mirando el camino que había tomado su compañera. El tiempo que había pasado hasta el momento con la Namikase le había mostrado que la rubia era una chica muy habladora, bastante expresiva, solidaria y hasta un poco tonta.

No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa ladeada. Durante todo el recorrido él se mantuvo en silencio, ya que el escuchar la voz de la ojiazul era bastante relajante, nunca había conocido una persona, aparte de su oka_san, que causara ese sentir en él.

Al parecer la Namikase había conseguido en pocas horas lo que alguien normalmente no podía: llamar la atención de Sasuke Uchiha.

_Dobe __ solo pudo pensar el menor.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Hey Naru¡, aquí estamos¡ _ dijo Sakura pasándole la voz a su amiga.

El rubio llegó corriendo donde sus compañeras en pocos segundos. Su respiración estaba agitada producto de la carrera que hace poco estaba haciendo.

Todas las chicas estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos que tenía el jardín de la escuela. La comida que habían traído las féminas estaba sobre una manta roja. Los alimentos iban desde paquetes de galleta hasta elaborados almuerzos que incluían camarones y croquetas.

Toma Naru_chan, te guarde esto _ Hinata le pasó a su amigo un sándwich de pollo y una lata de refresco.

Gracias Hina_chan _ le contestó el blondo. Naruto se sentó en medio de Hinata y Temari a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. Sus amigas lo miraban, expectantes de lo que el Namikase les contaría sobre el tiempo que había pasado con la Uchiha. Como el ojiazul no notó la curiosidad de sus compañeras por estar tan ensimismado en su comida, las chicas tuvieron que empezar con la minuciosa entrevista.

Y bien….?, como te fue con la Uchiha? _ preguntó Tenten. Las demás mujeres esperaron a que Naruto terminara de darle una mordida a su sándwich para que empezara a hablar.

Normal _ contestó a la vez que abría un paquete de galletas de chocolate.

Normal?, es decir que no te trató mal, no se portó arrogante contigo? _ Temari no creía que la azabache no se hubiera comportado como toda una _princesita_. Por lo que le habían contado sus fuentes confiables, en el anterior colegio que había estado la Uchiha, esta no hablaba con nadie justamente porque las demás no la soportaban por su comportamiento de niña engreída.

Hmnn _ el Namikase hizo memoria de su tiempo con Sasuki _ no, no se portó mal conmigo, es más, creo que hizo todo lo posible para que nuestro recorrido por la escuela fuera de lo más tranquilo y llevadero dattebayo.

Y eso?, como así? _ el blondo solo miró a Sakura antes de responderle _ pues, parece ser una chica poco expresiva y hasta callada, sin embargo; me respondía ya sea de una manera u otra cuando le hacia alguna pregunta, así que no fue tan malo al final _ terminó de decir a la vez que se levantaba para ir a botar su basura en el tacho.

Pueden creer eso? _ preguntó la pelirosada a sus demás amigas.

Al parecer la Uchiha no es tan mala como parece _ comentó Hinata tímidamente, mientras se llevaba un palito de chocolate a la boca.

Espero que sea así, no quiero que trate mal a ninguna _ acotó Tenten, las demás solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza, apoyando lo dicho por la castaña.

Cuando Naruto regresó a los pocos segundos, empezaron a hablar de otros temas como los nuevos cursos que llevarían hasta los chicos que les gustaban. Siempre el Namikase se sonrojaba cuando escuchaba hablar a sus amigas de sus conquistas, lo único que podía agradecer en su posición, era que a él también le gustaran los hombres, por lo cual no se sentía tan ajeno de ese tema.

Y tu Naru? _ el blondo levantó la vista, encontrándose con los rostros curiosos de las féminas _ algún chico que haya llamado últimamente tu atención _ le preguntó Ino con una sonrisa picara.

Eh, yo no _ su sonrojo era notable _ no hay nadie 'ttebayo_ terminó de decir a la vez que se reía de manera nerviosa.

Mentirosa¡ _ habló nuevamente la rubia _ mira tu cara, estas toda roja Naruko¡ _ Ino se acercó a su amiga tratando de hacerla hablar _ no será que quien te gusta es Neji¡ _ tanto Sakura como Temari emitieron un grito de alegría, Hinata solo negaba con su cabeza y Tenten solo podía observar con tristeza el cielo despejado de esa mañana.

Kyaaaaa es Neji verdad?¡ _ Naruto no sabía cómo hacer para que sus amigas dejaran de emparejarlo con el chico de ojos claros. Para su mala suerte, al ser mejor amigo de Hinata, había tenido fácil acceso al Hyuga, el cual era asediado por varias chicas. Tras cuatro años de amistad con Hinata, había entablado también una amistad con Neji. El castaño era una persona muy seria y fría con la mayoría de la gente, más con él y Hinata se comportaba como un hermano mayor.

Ante esto, sus amigas confundían la confianza que tenia con Neji con un romance adolescente.

Lo diré una última vez _ dijo el Namikase seriamente _ Neji Hyuga es solamente un amigo, nada más, hasta podría decir que es como un hermano mayor para mi, ok chicas?.

Todas lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, Naruko no era exactamente una persona seria, por lo cual si les decía eso, es porque era verdad lo que decía.

Lo dices enserio Naru?, no te gusta Neji? _ le preguntó Tenten con una gran sonrisa.

No Tenten, no me gusta, es solo mi amigo dattebayo _ no podía creer que aún dudaran de él.

_Kussooo que tengo que hacer para que me crean __ pensó el Namikase.

Está bien, yo si te creo amiga_ le dijo Temari a Naruto a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por detrás del cuello _ los he visto, así que tienes razón _ el blondo no podía ser más feliz _ además, no eres el tipo de Neji _ terminó de decir en son de broma.

Ah?, Temari _ chan por qué dices eso? _ Naruto estaba haciendo un puchero _ lo dices como si yo fuera fea _ sus mejillas se inflaron haciéndolo ver demasiado lindo.

Hay Naru_chan, es solo una broma _ le contestó la rubia _ aparte, quien se puede resistir a estos cachetes _ le dijo a la vez que tomaba entre sus dedos los cachetes del ojiazul, estrujándolos a su gusto.

Neeee, Temari¡ _ el Namikase trataba de sacar a su amiga de encima suyo _ me dueleee¡ kyaaaaa¡, auxiliooo¡.

Hinata, Tenten, Sakura e Ino solo podían matarse de la risa, las rubias daban una escena demasiado graciosa. Así se la pasaban el grupo de amigas, se divertían molestándose entre ellas, se bromeaban, aunque lo más importante era que siempre se apoyaban, pasara lo que pasara.

Por esas razones, Naruto agradecía el ser _Naruko_.

A pesar de lo malos momentos, las amigas que había hecho desde hace unos años, le habían ayudado a olvidar las complicaciones de su delicada situación. _Amigas para siempre_ se habían jurado. El Namikase solo esperaba que no lo odiaran cuando se enteraran de su secreto.

Un azabache que pasaba por ahí, miraba de manera disimulada al grupo de chicas. Las risas se escuchaban por todo el jardín, así que no pudo evitar buscar a los causantes de tanta bulla. No le sorprendió encontrar a la ojiazul entre sus compañeras de clases. La Namikase estaba muy feliz, prueba de esto era la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Al termino de las clases, el Uchiha fue el último en salir del salón. Quería tomarse su tiempo, además, no tenía prisa puesto que el chofer lo esperaría.

Ahora que se encontraba caminando por los solitarios pacillos de la escuela, podía darse el lujo de estirarse como él quisiera. Horas atrás no podía hacerlo, ya que no estaba bien visto que una _señorita_ realizara actos tan pocos educados ante la vista de las demás personas. Ese tipo de cosas no lo molestaban, aun más, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ellas, solamente que tenía sus músculos contraídos, por lo cual realmente necesitaba _estirarse_.

Cuando por fin salió del establecimiento, no había ningún carro esperándolo. Al principio pensó que el chofer se habría ido después de esperar tanto, pero eso era imposible, el chofer de la familia _sabía_ que debía esperar.

¿Y ahora? _ se dijo Sasuke. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era llamar al Hatake. Sacó su celular, y se puso a buscar entre sus contactos el nombre del mayor. Esperó unos segundos, hasta que por fin pudo entrar su llamada.

_¿Aló?, ¿Sasuke eres tú? _ Kakashi estaba sorprendido por la llamada del azabache, el menor solo lo llamaba cuando se trataba de una situación importante._

_No, soy la reina de Inglaterra _ contestó sarcásticamente el Uchiha _ quiero que esto sea rápido, así que te resumo lo que está pasando: quedamos en que el chofer me estaría esperando para la salida, ¿y adivina qué?, no hay nadie¡ _ el humor del ojinegro no era el mejor, Sasuke odiaba esperar, y eso lo sabía perfectamente el Hatake._

_Ahh si, ¿te había dicho que te estarían esperando no? _ del otro lado de la línea se escuchó el clásico "hmn" de Sasuke _ pues creo que me equivoque Sasu_chan _ Kakashi estaba nervioso, ya podía imaginarse al menor con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. _

_Estaba completamente jodido._

_Durante los siguientes 5 segundos solo pudo escucharse un silencio total. El peligris pensó que la llamada se había cortado. Cuando iba a apretar un botón del celular, la voz de Sasuke se volvió a escuchar, aunque esta vez era fría y parca._

_Te voy a matar, ¿lo sabes no? _ cualquiera que se encontrara cerca del Uchiha podía ver un aura negra envolviendo el cuerpo del menor _ dime donde estas, ¿aún sigues en el colegio?, porque si es así, te juro que voy en este momento a buscarte, y créeme Kakashi que no será precisamente para ir a tomar té con galletas._

_Un escalofrió atravesó toda la columna vertebral del mayor, el peligris sabia que todo lo que prometía Sasuke lo cumplía. Así que si el menor quería matarlo, pues no dudaría ni un instante en hacerlo cuando lo viera._

_Sasu_chan, pero que cosas dices _ dijo tratando de calmar al pelinegro _ ahora no puedo verte, estoy a punto de tener una reunión con la directora y demás profesores _ la venita que tenia Sasuke en la frente solo pudo crecer más._

_Si fuera tu Kakashi, no diría "Sasu_chan" nunca más _ del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó una pequeña risa, la cual originó que le saliera otra venita en la frente del menor _ ¿sabes qué?, quiero ahorrarme el mal momento, así que solo dime la manera más rápida de llegar a casa. _

Después de que el Hatake le dio todas las instrucciones necesarias a Sasuke, el Uchiha decidió dirigirse lo más rápido posible al paradero de buses más cercano. Para su suerte, en la esquina del colegio había una.

Cuando llegó se encontró con la persona menos esperada. En una de las bancas se encontraba Naruko Namikase escuchando música a través de sus audífonos naranjas, color que le pareció muy chillón al ojinegro, mientras movía su cabeza al compas de la melodía.

El Uchiha se sentó en otra banca que había, tratando de tener el mínimo contacto posible con la rubia. Pero, cuando la ojiazul voltio su rostro hacia su dirección, sus deseos se vieron ofuscados.

Naruto había estado esperando desde hace 10 minutos al autobús, estaba aburrido, por lo cual decidió ponerse a escuchar un poco de música de su_ Iphone. _Era la única persona en el paradero, o eso pensaba hasta que vio a Sasuki Uchiha sentada en otra de las bancas. Como él era una persona que le gustaba conversar, se acercó a la pelinegra para poder matar al tiempo hasta que viniera su carro.

Hola _ dijo el Namikase _ no sabía que también tomaras el autobús _ comentó a la vez que guardaba su _Iphone_ en su mochila.

El pelinegro solo pudo mirarlo de soslayo, hasta que decidió contestarle _ ¿que acaso no puedo?.

El blondo sonrió, por un momento pensó que la Uchiha no le hablaría, después de todo cuando se conocieron por lo menos la pelinegra le había hablado diez palabras, más cuando estuvieron recorriendo el colegio, esta no pasó de los monosílabos. Naruto creía que no le caía bien a Sasuki, al parecer se había equivocado.

¿Por qué sonríes así? _ preguntó Sasuke a la vez que arreglaba su largo cabello negro, el viento agitaba su cabellera, odiaba eso.

Toma _ dijo Naruto _ creo que esto te servirá _ le entregó a la chica un gancho con un lacito rojo en ella.

El Uchiha se sorprendió por el gesto de la rubia, solo pudo agradecerle por su ayuda mientras se ponía el ganchito.

Te queda bien 'ttebayo_ le dijo el blondo a la ojinegra.

Y era cierto lo que decía Naruto, el gancho rojo resaltaba entre los brunos cabellos de Sasuke, haciéndolo ver más bello de lo que ya era.

Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida _ volvió a hablar el Namikase _ además, resalta mucho más en ti que en mi _ terminó de decir a la vez que hacia un puchero.

El Uchiha solo pudo dar una pequeña risa como respuesta. Esa Naruko sí que lo sorprendía, nunca nadie había tenido un gesto parecido hacia su persona. Aunque no lo dijera, atesoraría ese momento como un preciado recuerdo. _La primera vez que alguien me regala algo sin esperar obtener algún beneficio por ello. _

De repente se escuchó el sonido de un bus llegando al paradero. Los dos chicos sin darse cuenta se pararon a la misma vez, obteniendo así la atención del otro.

¿Vas a tomar ese bus? _ preguntó Naruto, el Uchiha solo asintió para el agrado del ojiazul.

Yo también¡, pero que casualidad _ el pelinegro solo sonrió de lado por la emoción de la rubia _ entonces que esperamos _ dijo a la vez que tomaba de la mano a Sasuke.

El pelinegro no supo cuando le dio a la ojiazul ese tipo de confianzas, pero en fin, aunque no lo aceptara, le agradaba la calidez que le transmitía la Namikase.

Aquí está bien _ dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de la ventana, Sasuke lo siguió sentándose a su lado.

Estuvieron hablando el resto del camino sobre cosas triviales. Naruto le hablaba a la Uchiha sobre cosas del colegio, sobre cómo debía ser con cada profesor, sobre los cursos más pesados. Hasta habló de su molestia por el uniforme, el cual fue apoyado por Sasuke, dándose así una cierta complicidad entre ellos.

Sasuke solo escuchaba a Naruto, hablando pocas veces cuando lo creía necesario. Agradecía internamente a la rubia por no molestarse por su poca participación en la conversación. El Uchiha tenía conocimiento sobre lo que la gente decía de él: que era un engreído por no hablarles, que se sentía superior a los demás, y un sinfín de cosas más, las cuales eran en parte verdad. Pero lo cierto era que Sasuke no era una persona muy conversadora, por lo cual la gente tomaba su silencio como sinónimo de arrogancia y engreimiento.

Naruto había comprendido un poco más de la personalidad de Sasuki. La Uchiha era alguien serena, callada. Ahora se daba cuenta que lo que decían sus amigas era falso, la pelinegra no era engreída, solo que no le gustaba hablar mucho, además los gestos que a veces hacia Sasuki eran ya parte de ella, no lo hacía a propósito. Varias veces había visto a la Uchiha poner esa sonrisa arrogante, pero esto al parecer era su marca personal.

Después de haber estado viajando durante 25 minutos, los chicos llegaron a su destino. La sorpresa fue grande al saber que se dirigían a la misma dirección. Cuando empezaron a preguntarse sobre la calle en que vivían, Sasuke y Naruto solo pudieron pensar que era obra del destino el que fueran vecinos. Las casas de los muchachos solo estaban separadas por dos viviendas. Ambos vivían en el mismo condominio.

Una gran casualidad para su primer día de conocerse.

Es asombroso _ dijo Naruto con una deslumbrante sonrisa _ ¿quién lo diría no?, al final somos vecinas de casa y de carpeta _ terminó de decir a la vez que se volteaba para mirar al Uchiha que caminaba un poco más atrás de él.

Hmnn, supongo _ contestó con la mirada gacha. Naruto solo observaba a la pelinegra, realmente le fascinaba la chica, parecía que esta había pasado también por momentos difíciles. Su mirada se lo decía, ya que esta era muy parecida a la suya.

Nee Uchiha, ya que vamos al mismo condominio, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a comprar algo?, esta por nuestro camino, así que no nos desviaremos, ¿sí? _ Naruto puso sus ojitos de cachorrito e hizo un puchero, estas eran sus armas infalibles para conseguir siempre lo que quería.

O eso creía hasta hace unos segundos.

No _ dijo Sasuke a la vez que seguía caminando, pasando así al ojiazul, el cual se había quedado en shock por la negativa de la morena.

Qué? _no podía ser verdad, no había funcionado su plan _ Uchiha espera¡ _ dijo alcanzando con esfuerzo a Sasuke, el cual ya había avanzado buena parte del camino.

¿Qué quieres dobe? _ el bruno estaba aburrido, el solo quería llegar lo más rápido a su casa.

¿Cómo que dobe? _ una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro _ dobe serás tú¡, no espera, eres un teme¡ _ sus gritos eran altos por lo cual la gente que estaba a su alrededor solo podían verlos con desaprobación por el escándalo que hacían.

Cállate dobe _ Sasuke agarró como pudo a la ojiazul, tapándole la boca en el proceso _ deja de gritar así _ el rubio trataba de sacar a la Uchiha de encima _ Namikase no hagas eso _ el forcejeo se hizo más fuerte _ escucha, si dejas de hacer esto te acompaño a donde querías _ al escucharlo, Naruto se calmó, obteniendo así que Sasuke por fin lo soltara.

De esta manera, con un Naruto feliz y un Sasuke molesto, los muchachos llegaron al Ichiraku Ramen, el restaurante preferido del Namikase.

¿Ramen?, no es posible _ dijo el Uchiha a la vez que movía su cabeza.

El ramen es lo mejor del mundo¡ _ habló Naruto mientras recibía su orden para llevar _ además, lo preparan delicioso en este sitio dattebayo _ terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa a la vez que abrazaba la bolsa que contenía a su preciada obsesión.

Pareces una bebé _ se burló el pelinegro _ ponerte así solo por una comida.

Empezaron a caminar hacia sus casas entre pequeñas bromas y discusiones por la comida. Naruto defendía al ramen, y sasuke lo contradecía diciéndole que este era malo para la salud, más si se comía en exceso.

No es cierto¡, seguro que estas envidiosa _ le sacó la lengua de manera juguetona.

El pelinegro solo le miró con incredulidad. Se alejó de la rubia a la vez que levantaba su mano para despedirse.

Baka¡, no me dejes hablando sola _ fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes que el Uchiha entrara a su casa.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Por fin en casa _ se dijo Sasuke. Cerró la reja de la vivienda, adentrándose hacia el que era su hogar desde hace tres días. Su casa era muy grande, tenía dos pisos, rodeado por un jardín frontal y trasero, aparte contaba con una piscina y una pequeña cancha de tenis.

Tocó el timbre esperando que su madre le abriera la puerta. No tenían empleadas, oh bueno sí, pero solo trabajaban por horas, no era que vivieran ahí.

Pasaron unos minutos, y nadie respondía a su llamado.

Qué raro, oka_san no me dijo que saldría _ el Uchiha sacó su teléfono para llamar a su madre. Para su desdicha, no tenia saldo para hacer llamadas. _Kusoo_ _ pensó el pelinegro.

No se hizo problemas, y prefirió esperar sentado en una de las bancas que había en su jardín. Se quitó sus zapatos, los cuales le fastidiaban después de haber caminado tanto.

Y todo por la culpa de esa dobe _ al recordar a la Namikase, una pequeña sonrisa salió por sí sola, la rubia era una persona muy divertida.

De repente su celular empezó a vibrar, un mensaje nuevo le había llegado a su bandeja.

_Sasuke, me había olvidado decirte algo muy importante. Tu madre me llamó hace unas horas para avisarme de que iba a salir hoy y que llegaría tarde….al parecer el chofer la tuvo que llevar, y por eso no te recogió a ti….lo sé, lo sé, soy un irresponsable por no haberte avisado antes…seguro y ahora estas esperando sentado en el jardín…..en fin, hay unas llaves debajo de la maseta marrón….Pdt: no me odies Sasu_chan :)._

Maldito _ dijo Sasuke con los ojos ahora rojos de la ira que sentía.

_Seguro y ahora estas esperando sentado en el jardín._

Claro que estaba como un idiota sentado, sino donde estaría, ¿colgando en el árbol?.

_Hay unas llaves debajo de la maseta marrón._

"De la maseta marrón" _ repitió como lo diría el Hatake. Todas las masetas eran marrones. Como quería que buscara entre cientos de ellas¡.

_No me odies Sasu_chan._

Oh para nada, no lo odiaba, lo aborrecía¡. Y todavía lo volvía a llamar de esa manera: "Sasu_chan", su madre era la única en tener ese privilegio.

Ahora si te mato Kakashi Hatake _ un aura negra y rojiza emanaba del cuerpo del adolescente _ por mucho que seas mi tío, no tendré compasión _ dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

¿Ya nada malo le podía pasar verdad?

Segundos después una fuerte lluvia se hizo presente, empapando totalmente al pelinegro.

Eres hombre muerto _ repitió.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Ahora está mucho mejor 'tteba _ se secó su largo cabello rubio con su toalla preferida _ que bien se siente bañarse con agua calientita _ dijo a la vez que se terminaba de poner sus pantuflas naranjas.

Su madre no estaba en casa, había tenido una reunión importante, así que tenia la casa para él solo. Se dio una ducha después de haber llegado, y ahora estaba vestido con un pijama de mujer de polo y pantalón de color naranja claro.

Amaba el color naranja, era su favorito.

Por lo menos tenía que vestir con ropa femenina hasta las 9 de la noche, después de todo podían venir visitas inesperadas, y no le convenía estar vestido como _Naruto_.

Recordaba las palabras de su madre: _no quiero que la gente piense que Naruko es una chica que gusta de vestirse con ropa holgada y poco femenina. Si vas a ser una chica, debes ser la mejor Naruto. _

Por eso estoy vestido así _ se dijo en un susurro _ no, no¡, nada de tristezas Naruto, vas a comer tu amado ramen y te olvidaras de esto _ levanto su mano y formo un puño como símbolo de victoria _ no dejes que esto te desanime¡.

Se fue a la cocina, y se sirvió dos porciones de las tres que había comprado en Ichiraku Ramen. Tomó un refresco de su refrigeradora, y así se fue a comer a la sala mientras veía una película.

Había dado una probada a su ramen, cuando sonó el timbre. No esperaba a nadie, así que no sabía quién podía ser a esas horas. Aun era temprano se dijo.

Se limpió la boca con una servilleta, y con calma fue a abrir la reja de su casa. Tenía que pasar por el jardín para recién abrir la puerta principal.

¿Si quien? _ se quedó mudo ante la vista que tenia. Uchiha Sasuki estaba al frente suyo, con el uniforme mojado y mirando hacia un lado.

Yo _ no le quedó otra opción que acudir a la Namikase, no tenía a quien más pedirle ayuda. No tenia saldo para hacer llamadas, y además no había encontrado la disque llave escondida _ siento la molestia _ sus mejillas estaban rojas _ no hay nadie en mi casa y me quede sin llaves para…..

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, la rubia lo había jalado del brazo adentrándolo a su casa. Con rapidez el Namikase cerró la reja, y aun tomando a Sasuke del brazo, lo llevó hacia el interior de su hogar.

No tienes que ayudarme si no quieres _ dijo el Uchiha con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

Teme, claro que te voy a ayudar 'tteba _ el blondo miraba a la pelinegra con reproche _ mira como estas, menos mal que viniste a mi casa _ jaló de nuevo a Sasuke, solo que ahora lo llevaba hacia su cuarto.

Naruto busco entre su armario, sacando un conjunto de pijama azul junto con ropa interior nueva.

Toma, puedes darte una ducha en mi baño, y ponerte esto después _ sasuke iba a decir algo _ no te preocupes, es ropa nueva _ terminó de decir con una sonrisa burlona.

Dobe _ su sonrisa ladeada hizo aparición _ gracias _ dijo con voz baja a la vez que miraba hacia el piso.

De nada _ le respondió ahora con una sonrisa sincera, se imaginaba lo que le había costado decir eso a la Uchiha _ te dejo para que puedas bañarte, estaré en la sala, así que termina y después bajas para comer algo _ Sin esperar respuesta por parte de la pelinegra, Naruto ya había salido de su cuarto.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Gracias a Kami_Sama que mi cuarto está equipado como el de toda mujer _ se hizo una cola alta mientras bajaba las escaleras _ nee, ahora que lo pienso _ se tomó su barbilla con la mano izquierda _ es la primera chica que usa mi baño para ducharse, estará desnuda¡ _ se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos.

Y eso era verdad, hasta ahora la única chica que había entrado a su cuarto había sido Hinata por la confianza que le tenía, pero solamente era para hacer los trabajos de la escuela, y cuando la chica entraba al baño era para arreglarse no para darse una ducha.

Sus demás amigas siempre se quedaban en la sala. Eso se debía a que él no le gustaba que otros estuvieran en su alcoba.

Entonces, ¿Por qué había llevado a la Uchiha a su cuarto?, bien le pudo prestar el baño de alguno de los cuartos de visitas. En realidad, fue algo del momento, no lo pensó, como vio a la pelinegra en ese estado lo único que se le vino a la mente fue que esta debía cambiarse para que no se enfermara.

Esta desnuda _ volvió a repetirse _ ¡¿pero por qué me pongo así?¡ _ se frotó la cabeza con fuerza, despeinándose con las manos _ ni que la fuera a ver o algo dattebayo _ sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas _ además, a mi me gustan los hombres, sí, me gustan los hombres _ se repetía mentalmente.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

El cuarto era muy colorido, al parecer a la Namikase le fascinaba el color naranja, toda la alcoba tenía diferentes tonos de ese color.

Pasó su vista por todo el dormitorio, la rubia tenía una cama de dos plazas, un tocador igualmente grande, un escritorio con una laptop encima de ella y demás artefactos, unas sillas inflables, su televisor LCD, y un armario de seis puertas, donde dos de ellas estaban cerradas con candado.

_Qué raro _ _pensó, pero en fin el también tenia así su armario. No lo culpen, tenia cosas de _Sasuke_, así que estas debían estar bien guardadas.

Ya cansado del escrutinio que hacia al cuarto de su compañera de escuela, y además que la ropa mojada ya estaba que le causaba escalofríos, el Uchiha decidió irse a bañar.

Al entrar al baño, se dio con la vista de un jacuzzi, sonrió para sí mismo, amaba los jacuzzi.

Se empezó a quitar lentamente la ropa; primero el chaleco, después la blusa escolar y su sostén con relleno, dejando así a la vista un blanco pecho y una cintura delgada. Los ejercicios que hacia le formaban muy buen su cuerpo, obviamente no le sacaban mucho músculo porque si no se vería muy "tosca". Se quitó seguidamente la corta falda, y sus bóxers que para su suerte estaban secos. Sasuke tenía un cuerpo precioso y bastante deseable, además de su hermoso pecho, sus piernas eran delgadas pero formadas. Todo en él era _perfecto_.

Dobló con cuidado la ropa y la dejó encima de una silla. Sin esperar más tiempo abrió la llave para llenar con agua al jacuzzi. Cuando se llenó después de unos 15 segundos, se sumergió con lentitud en este, sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo. Era maravilloso.

Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos mirando el blanco techo, se le vino a la mente Naruko Namikase. La rubia era una cajita de sorpresas, cuando la conoció se le hizo una "dobe", después en el paradero cuando esta le regalo ese ganchito rojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un agradable calorcito se instaló en su pecho, y ahora que le había ayudado sin pensarlo una sola vez, se preguntaba si eso hacían las _amigas_. Nunca había tenido una, pero pensaba que lo que le había pasado con la rubia era lo más cercano que tenia al concepto de amistad.

Además, no podía ser otra cosa, _las dos eran mujeres_, por lo cual un gusto por la otra persona no era posible. O eso trataba de hacerse creer el pelinegro.

Cerró los ojos, y el rostro sonriente de la blonda se apareció en su pensamiento.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Se escuchó los pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras, la Uchiha vestía el pijama azul que le habían dado. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos, dándole un aspecto relajado a su persona.

Se dirigió a la sala, donde se podía escuchar voces seguramente provenientes del televisor. Una risa se escuchó de repente, lo reconoció al instante, era Naruko.

Jajaja, que jajaja gracioso _ la ojiazul se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

Namikase _ ante el llamado Naruto se volteó encontrándose con una Sasuki sosteniendo su ropa mojada.

Ah, verdad _ se paró del sofá _ voy a llevar tu ropa a la lavadora _ le quitó las prendas de las manos _ por mientras, anda comiendo un poco de ramen, sé que no te gusta pero es lo único que tengo _ terminó de decir a la vez que señalaba la mesita al costado del sofá.

Sasuke se encamino hacia la pequeña mesa, sentándose después de haber tomado el plato con ramen. Miro con atención la sopa, esta tenía encima trozos de carne, y algunas verduras.

Agarró unos palillos y con suavidad se llevó a la boca un poco de fideos. _Estaba delicioso_, pero nunca se lo diría a la rubia.

Y que te parece _ Naruto se sentó al lado de la pelinegra _ toma _ le dio una lata de refresco _ es de naranja, no sé qué te gusta, así que tome algo sencillo.

Gracias _ contestó mientras le recibía la bebida _ esta horrible _ dijo refiriéndose a la sopa.

Queee?¡ _ sus ojos azules se abrieron bastante _ es imposible, el ramen es delicioso 'ttebayo¡ _ se quejó con la Uchiha.

No vamos a volver a discutir sobre eso _ sonrió de manera ladeada _ ya lo hicimos hace poco, dobe.

Que no me digas así teme¡ _ Naruto se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas.

El Uchiha solo pudo bufar en respuesta.

Por cierto _ volvió a hablar Sasuke _ disculpa por las molestias Namikase_ volteó su rostro hacia un lado, evitando mirar a la ojiazul.

Naruko _ ahora el ojinegro se volteó, pero para mirar con extrañeza a la chica _ dime Naruko y no Namikase _ dijo la rubia mostrando su brillante sonrisa _ creo que hemos pasado por mucho como para seguir llamándonos por nuestros apellidos.

Después de haberle escuchado, Sasuke solo pudo sonreírle con sinceridad, una pequeña sonrisa, pero después de todo, una sonrisa que solo su madre y su tío hasta ahora habían sido los únicos testigos.

Sasuki _ le dijo _ entonces tu también dime Sasuki _ le tendió la mano como signo de saludo, como si recién se hubieran conocido.

Nee, ¿ahora somos amigas Sasuki_chan? _ Naruto estaba muy feliz, la pelinegra le había sonreído¡, su corazón latía rápido y no sabía por qué. Le tendió también la mano, dándose un amistoso apretón.

¿Y tú qué crees dobe? _ su sonrisa arrogante hizo aparición _ obvio que si _Naruko_ _ el Namikase solo pudo sonreírle ahora con mas ahincó _ pero no me llames así _ dijo frunciendo un poco el seño.

¿Sasuki _ chan? _ preguntó dudoso el blondo.

Sasuke afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entonces _ el ojiazul tiró su cabeza para atrás _ te diré Sasu_chan¡ y tú me diras Naru_chan¡, así nos llamaremos desde ahora entre nosotras dattebayo.

Una vena empezó a sobresalir de la frente del pelinegro. Sasuke estaba molesto por el cómo había decidido llamarlo la Namikase. Iba a decirle que no, cuando vio la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia. Naruko estaba feliz.

_Diablos._

Sasuke también estaba feliz, había hecho su _primera amiga. _Además, no tenía nada de malo llamarse así. Esto solo confirmaba la afinidad y buena relación entre ellas.

De acuerdo, Naru_chan _ decirlo le hacía sentir bien, muy bien.

* * *

Y que les pareció?...si tienen algún comentario, este será más que bienvenido. Quiero decirles muchísimas gracias¡ a aquellas personas que tuvieron la gentileza de dejarme un review, de verdad gracias¡, me han animado y ayudado para seguir con esta historia :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío ya hace rato que Naru estaría con Sasuke :D.

* * *

_Once I say I love you I think you Would be gone, oh baby ~ Cuz we are too young to love so I can say Little long ~ hold you in my arms_ _ la voz de Naruto se escuchaba suave y pacífica para los oídos de Sasuke.

El Namikase seguía cantando con los ojos cerrados _ _but I will be waiting for you to say you want me to be with you ~ I'll live in your love and Your dream forever and ever_ _ el ojiazul había estado observando en silencio junto a Sasuki a sus demás compañeras nadando en la piscina de la escuela, cuando se le vino a la cabeza una de sus canciones favoritas.

El pelinegro se encontraba en un estado de relajación único, la voz de Naruko lo adormecía y llevaba a un mundo de paz y tranquilidad. El Uchiha estaba a punto de caer dormido si no fuera por el blondo que detuvo de improviso su canto.

Qu..é pasó? _ preguntó el ojinegro con los ojos somnolientos.

Eres increíble Sasu_chan _ Naruto no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa divertida en su rostro _ deberías ver tu cara ´ttebayo _ dijo mientras tocaba con su dedo índice las mejillas del ojinegro _ está bien que no te guste mi voz, pero no es para que te hagas la dormida _ terminó de decir antes de hacer un tierno puchero.

Baka _ contestó el Uchiha a la vez que sonreía de lado. Para Sasuke era mejor que Naruko pensara que estaba _actuando,_ a que se diera cuenta que en realidad su estado se debía a la dulce melodía de la canción.

No me digas así _teme_¡ _ refunfuño el blondo.

Entonces tu deja de llamarme así _Namikase_ _ dijo Sasuke a la vez que se cruzaba de piernas y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha, para después mirar fijamente el rostro de su compañera.

Naruto solo pudo bufar en respuesta. A pesar del poco tiempo que conocía a la Uchiha, era consciente de que cuando la pelinegra lo llamaba de esa manera era, o porque estaba molesta o porque lo que decía era su última palabra.

Digamos que las dos cosas se aplicaban para ese momento.

Nee Sasu_chan, sabes que no lo voy a hacer _ y lo que decía Naruto era verdad, a él le encantaba llamar así a Sasuki, por lo tanto para que cambiar las cosas no?.

El Uchiha solo viró los ojos en respuesta _ entonces no vuelvas a pedirme eso de nuevo, _dobe __ dijo vocalizando lo último de manera lenta mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

Ok, está bien, tu ganas, ok?¡ _ el Namikase prefería dar por terminado ese tema.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron viendo a su clase siendo guiada por la profesora Kurenai, que era la encargada de la clase de natación. El uniforme de las chicas consistía en una ajustada ropa de baño de una pieza, la cual era de color azul marino con gris.

Qué canción era la que cantabas hace un rato? _ preguntó Sasuke de improviso a la vez que sacaba un termo de su bolsa de aseo.

Naruto dejo de ver a sus demás compañeras para poder concentrarse en la figura de su azabache amiga _ la canción? _ el Uchiha asintió mientras le alcanzaba al blondo un pequeño vaso con té.

Ten cuidado, está caliente _ dijo Sasuke señalando con su cabeza el vaso.

Gracias ´ttebayo _ se llevó el pequeño envase a la boca soplando unos segundos antes de dar un pequeño sorbo. Una cálida sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo llenándolo de confort y comodidad _ esta bueno _ dijo después de terminar de tomar el caliente líquido.

La canción _ Naruto miró interrogante a su compañera _ cuál era la canción? _ repitió el Uchiha mientras llenaba de nuevo el vaso del rubio.

Ahh, jajaja, lo siento _ dijo el Namikase mientras se pasaba el brazo detrás de su nuca de manera relajada _ es la versión en inglés de Hug de TVXQ _ acotó con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos.

TVXQ? _ el azabache inclinó su cabeza a un lado haciendo un gesto pensativo _ me suena ese nombre _ terminó de decir después de unos segundos.

Te suena?¡ _ el blondo hizo un gesto exagerado con sus manos a la vez que habría sus ojos y boca como muestra de sorpresa _ como que te suena?¡ _ el ojinegro encogió los hombros como respuesta.

No soy de escuchar música _ Naruto seguía viendo a su amiga como si esta hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

Estás loca dattebayo¡ _ el ojiazul cada vez se sorprendía de las cosas que descubría de Sasuki _ TVXQ es lo mejor del KPop¡ _ el Uchiha solo siguió tomando su té ante la mirada del rubio _ se separaron, pero aun así Changmin y Yunho han sabido crecer como grupo ´ttebane¡.

No entiendo nada _ dijo Sasuke admirando la figura de la rubia que levantaba su puño hacia el cielo como signo de triunfo.

TVXQ¡, TVXQ¡ _ repetía fervientemente Naruto para sí mismo. El Namikase no se avergonzaba del amor de fan que profesaba hacia sus idols, digamos que su afición por ese grupo coreano comenzó gracias a sus amigas que eran fans del KPop.

No te preocupes Sasuki, yo te mostraré después su música _ prometió el blondo agarrando de los hombros a la azabache. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la poca distancia que tenía su rostro del de Naruko, pero que podía hacer, desde que fue a la casa de la ojiazul a pedirle alojamiento por una horas, ese tipo de acercamientos eran comunes entre ellos.

Déjame dobe _ dijo para después separase de la Namikase.

Oigan ustedes¡ _ de repente se escuchó la voz de Kurenai_sensei _ ya que no están nadando, entonces recojan esas pelotas de la cancha¡ _ gritó la mayor antes de soplar su silbato para seguir con la clase.

Ya escuchaste Sasu_chan _ Naruto se paró de las gradas estirando su cuerpo entumecido por estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo.

Empezaron a recoger las pelotas de básquet y vóley que se encontraban regadas por toda la cancha para después llevarlas al cuarto de almacén.

Nee Sasuki _ habló Naruto mientras terminaba de acomodar los balones, el Uchiha enarcó una de sus cejas como signo de escucha _ por qué no puedes nadar?.

Salieron del cuarto dirigiéndose nuevamente al lugar donde habían estado sentados.

Tengo problemas de salud _ dijo el Uchiha al llegar a las gradas de la cancha deportiva _ problemas respiratorios _ se señaló su espalda antes de seguir hablando _ lo cual me impide contener la respiración por mucho tiempo.

Naruto escuchó en silencio lo que decía la ojinegra, a su parecer Sasuki se veía muy bien. No parecía alguien enfermiza.

De verdad? _ el Uchiha miró serio a la rubia _ o es qué no quieres nadar? _ dijo divertido el Namikase.

Y tú? _ preguntó Sasuke _ también estas enferma o solo quieres pasarte la clase? _ Naruto solo pudo sonreír en respuesta.

Quieres la verdad? _ el azabache se encogió de hombros.

Como tú quieras dobe _ contestó a la vez que se desataba su pelo para volver a hacerse una cola de caballo.

No olvides el gancho _ dijo Naruto mientras le alcanzaba a Sasuke el ganchito en forma de lazo.

Lo sé, Naruko _ el Uchiha terminó de hacerse su peinado poniéndose el famoso gancho rojo.

A Naruto le fascinaba ver a Sasuki peinándose, se le hacía raro que le gustara eso, pero era la verdad. La Uchiha tenía algo que la hacía muy atrayente, su largo y brillante pelo azabache era parte de eso.

Entonces _ volvió a hablar Sasuke _ me dirás la verdad?.

El Namikase sabía que no debía decir lo que tenía pensado confesarle a la Uchiha. La única que tenía conocimiento sobre eso era Hinata, pero Sasuki le brindaba una confianza única.

No _ dijo Naruto _ no quiero nadar, esa es mi verdad _ el pelinegro solo sonrió de lado antes de poder hablar.

Yo tampoco _ ambos se sonrieron en complicidad antes de reírse, Naruto fuertemente mientras que Sasuke de manera disimulada.

Si los demás supieran de esto _ Naruto voltio su cara hacia la zona de la piscina _ se molestarían mucho de que hubiéramos mentido.

Ni Kurenai_sensei sabe de esto _ acotó Sasuke antes de sonreír arrogantemente _ todo lo que puede hacer el dinero.

Baka¡ _ dijo Naruto para después reírse con más fuerza.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

De qué estarán hablando para reírse así? _ preguntó Ino a sus amigas a la vez que seguía haciendo los ejercicios de respiración bajo el agua.

No lo sé, pero estoy segura que no es nada bueno _ dijo Sakura agarrándose del borde de la piscina.

Eso es cierto, solo hay que ver el cómo sonríe la Uchiha _ Tenten asintió apoyando lo dicho por Temari.

Aunque Naru nos haya dicho que es inofensiva, yo no confiaría tan rápido _ volvió a hablar Ino _ por algo la Uchiha se ganó el título de arrogante y presumida en su antigua escuela. Siento como si ella escondiera algo _ terminó de decir a la vez que se sacaba los lentes de protección.

No deberíamos hablar así _ se escuchó una voz baja, Hinata se vio de repente siendo el centro de atención del grupo. La Hyuga se puso demasiado nerviosa ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigas _ yo creo que deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda.

Yo creo que no _ dijo Sakura rápidamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos _ tu eres demasiado buena Hinata, aun no puedo creer que no estés molesta con esa Uchiha.

Es verdad _ Tenten se acercó hacia la peliazul _ desde el segundo día de clases que Naru está pasando la mayoría del tiempo con Sasuki _ Hinata solo agacho su cabeza _ hasta ya no vienen juntas a la escuela como antes Hina_chan.

Ellas son vecinas, no tiene nada de malo _ hablo la Hyuga tratando de defender a su mejor amigo _ además, como viven cerca, Sasuki puede hacerle el favor a Naruko de irse juntas y regresar gracias a su chofer particular.

_You´re her best friend Hinata_ _ Temari se frotó la frente tratando de calmarse _ acaso tu hacías la tarea junto a Naru? _ Hinata no respondió.

Allí está¡, ves? _ Ino abrazó a la ojiblanco _ ella nos quiere quitar a Naru_chan _ vociferó furiosa.

Yo no… _ Hinata se sentía mal, no quería tener esa clase de sentimientos, pero se le era inevitable. Estaba celosa, y recién era que podía aceptarlo. Se supone que Naruto confiaba en ella no?, entonces porque se alejaba de esa manera.

Extrañaba a su amigo, demasiado.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Nee esto esta delicioso _ Naruto comía con gusto su amado ramen _ gracias sasu_chan _ dijo mientras engullía un gran bocado de fideos.

Come bien que te vas a atorar dobe _ Sasuke le pasó una servilleta a la rubia _ toma, límpiate la boca, sucia.

Teme¡ _ Ino, Tenten, Sakura y Temari solo podían ver con pena la pequeña figura de Hinata.

Desde que empezó el descanso, tanto la rubia como la azabache estaban como en su propia burbuja. Se hacían bromas entre ellas, se insultaban hasta de una manera cariñosa, compartían la comida. Y Hinata solo podía ver como su amigo se volvía más cercano a Sasuki Uchiha.

Hey Hinata¡ _ ante el llamado, la Hyuga tuvo que alzar su cabeza para poder ver el alegre rostro de Naruto _ a que Sasuki es genial, no? Hina_chan.

Eh, si claro _ dijo después de unos segundos en silencio _ ella es muy amable _ Sasuke solo pudo ver como la ojiblanco hacia todo un esfuerzo para sonreír.

A que si verdad? _ el Namikase se comió un trozo de carne antes de abrazar por el cuello al Uchiha _ Sasuki puede parecer una persona fría, pero en realidad es muy buena.

Baka _ Sasuke golpeó con suavidad la cabeza de Naruto _ no digas tonterías _ terminó de decir a la vez que hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

Ino no podía seguir viendo eso, Hinata se ponía más triste con cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía que hacer algo.

Hey chicas¡ _ todas centraron su atención rápidamente en la rubia _ por qué no salimos mañana en la tarde?, podemos ir a pasear al centro comercial.

Tenten, Sakura y Temari contestaron rápidamente que si para después empezar a hablar sobre la nueva colección de verano, y los buenos descuentos que había.

Y ustedes?, que dicen? _ preguntó Ino a Hinata, Naruko y Sasuki _ tenemos que ir a como dé lugar _ dijo mientras se ponía las manos es su cintura _ no pueden decir que no.

Está bien _ se escuchó la voz de Hinata en un tono bajo.

Naruko?, Sasuki? _ volvió a preguntar la Yamanaka.

Claro Ino _ dijo Naruto terminando de comer su ramen.

Gracias, pero no puedo _ secundo la voz de Sasuke.

Nee, vamos sasu_chan, no seas aguafiestas _ dijo Naruto a la Uchiha _ verás que nos divertiremos.

No escuchaste dobe?, dije que no puedo, no que no quiero _ dijo el azabache de manera tranquila. _Aunque realmente no quiero_ dijo en su interior. Aun no podía creer que Naruko era tan despistada como para no darse cuenta que sus amigas no la llevaban a él para nada. Solo tenias que ver sus caras para darte cuenta.

Pero, por qué? _ Sasuke sabía que Naruko seguiría insistiendo hasta que le respondiera _ después te cuento _ contestó en voz baja y disimuladamente. Naruto se quedó satisfecho con la respuesta de la Uchiha.

Bueno, entonces solo seremos nosotras seis _ _como debe ser _dijo para su interior la Yamanaka, sin saber que sus demás amigas pensaban lo mismo.

De repente se escuchó la campana del colegio que anunciaba el término del descanso.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Qué pensabas cuando invitaste también a la Uchiha? _ preguntó Sakura a Ino.

Hay frentona, se nota que no piensas _ la Haruno solo pudo boquear como si fuera un pez _ no me llames así Ino¡ _ se quejó la pelirosada de mal humor.

Shh, has silencio Sakura _ dijo Tenten mientras seguía vigilando que nadie entrara al baño.

Entonces Ino, qué planeabas? _ preguntó esta vez Temari _ sabes que Hinata se pone mal cuando ve a Sasuki junto a Naru.

Hay por Kami_sama¡ _ la Yamanaka se arregló su pelo antes de seguir _ escuchen, es claro que Hina_chan está celosa y nosotras también _ las demás asintieron afirmando lo dicho _ creemos que la Uchiha nos puede quitar a nuestra amiga, pero en realidad debemos concentrarnos en por qué Naru_chan pasa tanto tiempo con Sasuki.

Porque se llevan bien tal vez? _ dijo Tenten alzando sus manos como si hubiera dicho algo demasiado evidente.

Obviamente _ Ino se alisó la falda mientras se daba un último vistazo ante el espejo _ perfecto _ dijo con una arrogante sonrisa.

Puedes concentrarte _ pidió Sakura con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en uno de los lavados.

Ah sí, como seguía diciendo _ Temari solo pudo virar los ojos _ la Uchiha debe tener algo bueno, tal vez no es tan mala como pensamos _ paró un momento antes de seguir _ quería que todas saliéramos juntas para conocernos mejor, hay que admitir que tampoco hemos sido muy buenas con ella. Pensé que si nos hiciéramos amigas ya no habría tantos problemas.

Hmn, creo que tienes razón _ dijo Tenten, Sakura afirmó con la cabeza y Temari solo sonrió como respuesta.

Pero como Sasuki no puede ir mañana _ empezó de nuevo Ino _ creo que lo mejor será que Naru y Hinata vayan solos al centro comercial, así tal vez Hinata pueda decirle a Naruko como se siente con lo de ahora y de esa manera arreglaremos un poco todo esto _ terminó de decir mientras se miraba sus arregladas uñas.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Entonces, por qué no puedes ir mañana? _ dijo Naruto cuando ya se encontraba con Sasuki en el auto de esta. Desde que albergó a la Uchiha en su casa, esta decidió que como vivían cerca podrían irse juntas a la escuela y después regresar de la misma manera.

Sasuke dio un suspiro antes de contestar _ tengo un importante evento familiar _ dijo mientras miraba las casas pasar rápidamente por la ventana del auto.

Ahh, ya te entiendo ´ttebayo _ se desabotonó los primeros botones de su blusa ante el calor que había dentro del vehículo _ sasu_chan, tendrás agua de casualidad? _ preguntó mientras se abanicaba con su propia mano.

No, lo último que tenía te lo terminaste tu misma _ Sasuke no pudo evitar notar que a la rubia se le veía el inicio de lo que eran sus pechos _ abróchate usuratonkashi, se te va a notar todo _ para ese instante su rostro ya estaba cubierto con un pequeño sonrojo.

Eh? _ Naruto se dio cuenta que efectivamente se le veía el sostén, obviamente si tuviera senos le importaría, pero como no era su caso _ no te preocupes, si no hay hombres acá _ dijo para después voltear su rostro hacia el Uchiha _ o acaso tu lo eres? _ preguntó seriamente.

Claro que no baka¡ _ su corazón latía muy rápido, podría ser posible que la Namikase se hubiera dado cuenta?, no¡, Naruko era alguien muy despistada.

Era una broma _ dijo el ojiazul a la vez que se reía _ deberías ver como estas ahora.

Sasuke estaba más pálido de lo que ya era por su blanca piel.

Es tu culpa¡, cómo puedes decir esas cosas?¡ _ Naruto seguía riéndose mientras el pelinegro refunfuñaba.

Tranquila sasu_chan _ agarró las mejillas de Sasuke, estrujándolas _ si sigues con esa cara no vas a conseguir novio _ dijo divertido.

Mira quien lo dice _ bajó la ventana del auto para que entrara un poco más de aire _ ahora sí abróchate la blusa _ dijo antes de sacar con algo de fuerza las manos de Naruko de encima de sus adoloridos cachetes.

Teme¡ _ dijo mientras se terminaba de acomodar la ropa _ contenta? _ preguntó Naruto, el Uchiha solo asintió en respuesta _ y para tu información claro que sé de novios.

Hmnn.

Es verdad¡ _ el ojinegro solo contestó con burla: _si, claro._

Aishh¡, no se puede contigo sasu_teme _ el mencionado solo sonrió divertido _ a ver dime, cuantos novios has tenido en tus largos 16 años Naru_ chan? _ aunque no lo diría, de verdad le daba una gran curiosidad saber si la Namikase había tenido pareja o no.

Para su mala suerte ya habían llegado a sus casas, y como lo sabía?, pues el chofer los esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Eso es un secreto Sasuki_chan _ dijo el blondo para después poner su dedo índice sobre sus rosados labios _ un secreto que aún no te puedo decir _ terminó antes de salir rápidamente del vehículo, dejando así a un Uchiha intrigado por la respuesta.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Por fin es viernes _ se echó boca arriba en su cama admirando su blanco y pulcro techo. Dejo pasar las horas en la misma posición, analizando la semana que había pasado.

El nuevo año escolar había traído a Naruto muchas sorpresas, empezando por su vecina y compañera de clases, Sasuki. La morena se le hacia una persona muy agradable a pesar de su arrogancia. Después, su oka_san le insistía con la idea del novio, y para terminar sus amigas se comportaban muy extrañas con él.

Ahhhh, ser un adolescente era tan difícil.

Hubiera seguido en sus pensamientos si no fuera por el sonido de su celular, el cual recién se acordaba que había dejado en el primer piso de la casa.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, tropezando en el camino con una silla, unos zapatos de vestir y una pelota de futbol que apareció de la nada.

Kami, tenía que ordenar su casa urgentemente¡.

Ya casi¡ _ Naruto bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos escuchando de música de fondo el timbre del celular _ kyaaa¡ apúrense piernas¡ _ se dijo a sí mismo.

Después de unos segundos, el Namikase por fin tenía entre sus manos el chillón aparatito.

Si, quién es ´ttebane? _ preguntó agitado, aunque manteniendo la voz de Naruko, el blondo esperaba que la llamada sea importante, porque si no se molestaría mucho _ Naru_chan _ se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

Hina_chan? _ esa voz era inconfundible _ como estas? Hinata¡, a que debo tu llamada, ha pasado algo? _ dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los tantos muebles de la sala.

Bueno si, pero no es nada malo Naru _ hablo la Hyuga _ solo te llamaba para decirte que las chicas no podrán ir mañana con nosotros, surgieron unas complicaciones que les impiden asistir _ mintió la pelinegra, Hinata realmente agradecía a sus amigas por el lindo gesto, de verdad necesitaba hablar con Naruto y comentarle su sentir.

En fin, que se va a hacer _ dijo el rubio mientras prendía la televisión _ pero, igual salimos o no? _ volvió a preguntar a la vez que hacia un poco de zapping.

_Yo si quiero_ _ y esas eran las únicas palabras que necesitaba oír Naruto para cumplir con el deseo de Hinata.

Perfecto, entonces salimos _ dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero… _ se escuchó nuevamente la voz de la Hyuga _ _quiero que vayas como_ _Naruto_.

El Namikase no pudo evitar reírse, él sabía con certeza que su mejor amiga tenía conocimiento de que nunca podría negarle nada, y tampoco iba a empezar a hacerlo_ está bien Hina_chan, como lo desee la princesa _ bromeó con simpatía, esta vez con la verdadera voz de Naruto, una voz suave pero bastante varonil.

Tonto _ del otro lado de la línea solo se pudo escuchar una alegre y vivaz risa.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Un nuevo día empezaba, y con eso el inicio del evento familiar de los Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba vestido impecablemente con un terno negro y camisa blanca ajustados a su delgada pero formada figura. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una pequeña coleta baja, y sus brunos ojos estaban ocultos bajo unos lentes de sol del mismo color de sus orbes. Ante cualquier persona, Uchiha Sasuke estaba perfecto.

Mikoto Uchiha vestía un esplendido vestido negro con encajes, el cual moldeaba su joven cuerpo en las zonas indicadas. Si de algo podía sentirse orgullosa la pelinegra, era que a pesar de los años aun mantenía un cuerpo de infarto. Por algo había sido una prestigiosa modelo en su juventud. Para completar su vestimenta, la mujer usaba unos finos tacos negros, y llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño que dejaba unos cuantos mechones libres enmarcar su bello rostro.

Kakashi Hatake como era costumbre, vestía de manera casual pero elegante. El peliplateado llevaba unos pantalones de vestir de color negro, mientras su camisa era de un color vino muy oscuro con los primeros botones desabrochados, dándole al mayor un toque sexy.

Por qué viniste vestido de esa manera? _ preguntó Mikoto a su hermano menor, la Uchiha tenía sus cejas juntas en una clara muestra de desagrado.

Miko_chan, no te pongas así _ dijo Kakashi a la vez que tomaba un paraguas y lo abría para después ponerlo encima de él y su hermana. Sasuke también tomo un paraguas, pero este era más pequeño.

Te dije que debías vestir con terno Kakashi _ habló la mujer mientras empezaba a caminar por el inmenso prado _ tenemos que estar presentables, recuerda que son sus aniversarios _ lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono de voz bajo y melancólico.

Tío, la próxima vez haz lo que te dice oka_san _ se escuchó a Sasuke, el pelinegro volteó su mirada hacia el mayor, enfrentándolo.

Tranquilo Sasu, creo que tu tío es alguien inteligente, o no Kakashi? _ el peliplateado solo asintió como respuesta, después de todo no era una buena opción que su hermanita se molestara, y menos que su sobrino empezara con sus temibles cambios de humor.

El sol era intenso, ese día como nunca brillo el astro rey.

Son ellos, se que están felices de que hayamos venido _ Mikoto se acercó lentamente hacia las lapidas _ disculpen la demora _ dijo haciendo una reverencia, Kakashi y Sasuke imitaron lo hecho por la pelinegra.

Entre los tres decoraron con flores las lapidas, haciéndolas ver llenas de vida y color. Hicieron una pequeña oración, para después sentarse sobre una manta que habían puesto cerca a un árbol que albergaba a los difuntos.

Este era el único lugar en que estarían seguros _ dijo Kakashi _ no tienes por qué sentirte mal Mikoto.

Sasuke solo pudo presenciar la misma escena de todos los años, desde que tenía memoria él, su madre y su tío iban a ese lugar una vez al año. No se encontraban en un cementerio, si no en un prado lejos de la ciudad.

Lo sé Kashi, pero aun así me siento impotente de no haberles dado un lugar digno de ellos _ para ese momento la Uchiha ya estaba llorando, las lagrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas _ y todo por culpa de…

Eso no importa ahora _ dijo el Hatake a la vez que sostenía a su hermana y le acariciaba sus azabaches cabellos _ ellos lo entienden, saben que era la única manera de que Sasuke pudiera conocerlos.

Eso es verdad _ Mikoto levantó su rostro para ver a su pequeño Sasuke _ esta era la única manera.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Una hamburguesa grande con queso, y otro tamaño regular por favor _ pidió Naruto a la cajera del restaurante. Había llegado recién con Hinata al centro comercial, y como no había desayunado, decidieron comer primero algo _pequeño_ antes de empezar a pasear por las tiendas.

Aquí tiene su boleta, en unos minutos le estarán entregando el pedido _ dijo la cajera a la vez que le sonreía coquetamente al rubio _ si se le ofrece algo más, estoy para servirle _ terminó de decir antes de guiñarle un ojo.

El blondo solo le sonrió cortésmente haciéndose el desentendido, para después dirigirse a la zona de entregas ante la curiosa y para nada disimulada mirada de varias chicas.

Y quien no lo vería _ dijo Hinata, quien se encontraba esperando al blondo en una de las mesas que había alrededor del local. La ojiblanco estaba vestida con un vestido corto blanco, unos zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color, que la hacían ver delicada y hermosa. El maquillaje era algo que no le gustaba usar a Hinata, por lo tanto ese día solo se puso un poco de brillo labial, y su cabello estaba suelto, siendo un prendedor con brillantes lo único que sostenía sus mechones.

Lamento la demora _ el Namikase se sentó en la única silla libre que quedaba después de poner las bandejas con comida sobre la mesa _ traje un poco de picante _ dijo a la vez que señalaba la crema amarilla.

Gracias Naru _ dijo la Hyuga antes de tomar una de las hamburguesas y darle un pequeño mordisco _ hmnn, esta delicioso _ el ojiazul solo asintió mientras agarraba una papa con mayonesa y se la llevaba a la boca.

Si, hace tiempo que no comía esto _ Hinata solo pudo reírse, su amigo prácticamente devoraba su hamburguesa, y mejor no hablar de las ya inexistentes papas fritas.

Come despacio Naruto _ el mencionado levantó su rostro, el cual estaba manchado con crema _ ven, te ayudo _ Hinata se acercó al rubio, limpiándole con una servilleta su boca y parte de sus mejillas.

Lo siento, es que no he desayunado _ dijo llevándose una mano detrás de su nuca, en un signo notable de vergüenza.

Tranquilo, toma el mío si quieres _ la Hyuga le pasó al rubio su hamburguesa _ después comeré algo _ dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Hina_chan, eres la mejor ´ttebane¡ _ Naruto sonreía alegremente _ después te lo compenso, y no digas que no¡ _ dijo al ver a la Hyuga a punto de negarle lo dicho.

Ok, anda come Naru _ sin replicar el Namikase empezó de nuevo a comer ante la mirada de una divertida Hinata.

Por cierto Naruto _ empezó la pelinegra _ quería hablar de algo contigo _ dijo a la vez que empezaba a jugar con sus dedos. Al ver eso el ojiazul, supo que su mejor amiga estaba nerviosa, algo que no había visto desde hace tiempo, ya que la Hyuga nunca se comportaba así con él.

Claro Hina_chan, dime _ incentivó a la ojiblanco a continuar.

En esta semana _ su corazón palpitaba muy rápido _ con la llegada de Sasuki a la escuela _ Naruto asintió mientras tomaba un poco de gaseosa _ tú has pasado mucho tiempo con ella no lo crees?.

El Namikase ladeó su cabeza en un gesto de querer comprender lo que pensaba la Hyuga. No entendía a que quería llegar la pelinegra.

Las chicas y yo… _ Hinata pensaba en las palabras exactas para la situación _ nosotras sentimos que te perdemos _ dijo de manera tan rápida que no se le entendió.

Nosotras qué? _ preguntó Naruto. La Hyuga respiró hondo por unos segundos antes de repetir lo que había dicho antes.

Nosotras sentimos que te estás alejando, pasas mucho tiempo con Sasuki _ sus ojos estaban acuosos para ese instante _ Naru yo no quiero perderte, eres mi mejor amigo _ terminó de hablar con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Mi Hina_chan _ Naruto se arrimó a un lado de la ojiblanco, para después abrazarla con fuerza mientras le acariciaba su cabeza _ tranquila, yo nunca te voy a dejar mi Hina_chan, tu siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga _ dijo ante el rostro lleno de lagrimas de la Hyuga.

Lo prometes? _ el blondo sonrió con ternura al ver a su amiga tan indefensa _ claro que sí, siempre lo vas a hacer _ dijo claro y fuerte el ojiazul.

Te quiero demasiado Naru _ dijo Hinata a la vez que se aferraba de la camisa del Namikase.

Y yo más mi Hina_chan _ respondió Naruto mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de la pelinegra.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Si oka_san, no te preocupes, llegaré en una hora _ se escuchó hablar al Uchiha _ sí, estoy llevando los de sabor a chocolate _ repitió por segunda vez Sasuke _ perfecto, nos vemos en un rato _ dijo para después guardar su celular en el bolsillo del saco.

Siempre soy yo el que tiene que venir a comprar sus prostres _ lamentablemente tenía mucha razón, su tío se estaba encargando de que su madre no se pusiera melancólica, y él era el encargado de traerle sus postres favoritos a Mikoto.

Ahora, a salir de aquí antes que esas locas me hablen _ dijo Sasuke al notar el grupo de chicas que hablaban de él y de lo guapo que era.

_Ñiñas._

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Si que la vida es dulce _ dijo un Naruto feliz mientras miraba con gusto los helados que había comprado _ mejor me apresuro antes de que se derritan _ con la vista empezó a buscar a su amiga, ¿dónde le dijo que estaría?.

Kyaaaaa, no debía perderse justo ahora que estaba con dos grandes helados a punto de caérsele.

Nee, me dijo al lado de la palmera que estaba junto a la pileta _ era enserio?, habían como cinco benditas palmeras con piletas¡ _ Hina_chan, por qué me haces esto dattebayo?¡.

_Narutoooo¡, aquí estoy¡._

Y la voz de la salvación se escuchó.

Con rapidez empezó a caminar entre la multitud de personas que había a esas horas de la tarde. Solo le faltaba un poco, tan solo un poco más y llegaba.

Pero qué? _ dijo al sentir un fuerte golpe en su hombro izquierdo _ mis helados¡ _ en cámara lenta vio como estos caían al suelo.

Ten más cuidado, baka _ se escuchó una fría voz hablarle.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Tu serás el BAKA¡ _ Sasuke levantó elegantemente una de sus negras cejas.

La figura que estaba delante de él era la de un chico aparentemente de su misma edad. El rubio, lo que había notado por su largo cabello sujeto en una coleta baja como la que el mismo usaba, vestía unos pantalones jeans oscuros, una camisa celeste con los primeros botones desabrochados y encima de este una casa de cuero color marrón claro. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras con franjas celestes, y en sus muñecas varias pulseras de colores.

Su rostro era algo que no podía ver, el blondo tenía su cabeza baja, por lo cual solo vio un gorro de lana gris que cubría toda su cabeza.

Acaso no ves por donde caminas?¡ _ gritó Naruto alzando su cabeza hacia él.

Unos intensos ojos azules lo capturaron al instante.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Ante el estaba un pelinegro con el mismo peinado que él. Llevaba un terno negro y lentes de sol del mismo color.

Diablos, el desgraciado estaba más que bueno.

Claro que veo por donde camino, no como otras personas _ la voz del extraño se le hizo sexy _ además, tú ni siquiera caminabas, corrías dobe _ dijo tranquilamente Sasuke antes de girar sobre sí y seguir con su camino.

El teme tiene razón _ pensó el Namikase, sus mejillas estaban rojas _ era muy guapo, kusooo por qué tenía que llevar esos lentes?.

Lo que le faltaba…

Tenía que salirle lo Naruko¡.

* * *

SNSNSNSN

* * *

Lindo, un muy lindo dobe _ dijo el Uchiha antes de entrar al taxi _ a esta dirección, por favor _ pidió al chofer a la vez que le entregaba un papelito blanco.

Como diga joven _ respondió el mayor para después emprender el viaje.

Qué raro _ pensó el pelinegro _ su rostro se me hizo muy familiar _ bajó la ventana del auto, dejando entrar una fresca corriente de aire _ esos ojos se me hacen muy conocidos.

Un momento¡, ese joven se parecía mucho a la dobe de Naruko¡.

No, eso no puede ser.

El rubio no tenía las marquitas características de la Namikase.

Creo que me está afectando el pasar mucho tiempo con Naru _ dijo en un susurró.

Dijo algo joven? _ preguntó el taxista.

Eh?, no, siga domas _ se frotó su frente tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

_Podría ser posible?, acaso tienes un hermano gemelo dobe?._

* * *

Reclamos?, consultas?...ya saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes para la continuación de la historia :D.

Lamentooooo la demora, enserio¡ , he tenido unos inconvenientes pero en fin, ya regrese¡ .

Saludos a todos, besos y abrazos¡


End file.
